


In the Dark

by Nightrebel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightrebel/pseuds/Nightrebel
Summary: Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. When she gets expelled she is lost. Old friends are kept, and new friends are made. Will Hermione have an important role in the war?





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I know the name is horrible.  
> I tried really hard to keep the characters in character, and hopefully there will be no OC’s. I sincerely hope I get all the British terms correct, if not you’ll have to forgive me, since I’m not British(I’m not American either, so the terms tend to get mixed up)  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

“ _ Alohomora! _ ” Hermione said, they were short on time, they’d never make it before Macnair got there. The door burst open, “what, how-” Sirius said, Harry jumped off Buckbeak's back, Hermione followed suit. “There’s not much, we have to go before Macnair get’s here with the dementors,” Harry said, as Sirius started getting on Buckbeak. Hermione’s ears perked up, at the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. “Harry! They’re here” she whispered, “I know, get on,” Harry said, from on top of Buckbeak, he held out his hand to help Hermione climb up. Hermione took his hand, as the footsteps got closer, she tried to heave herself on the hippogriff, but something held her back. Hermione whipped her head around, and found the cause of her problem. Her robes were snagged on the window, she bent down trying to get it unstuck. Macnair was very close, “Go without me,” Hermione said, “No way, Macnair is outside, you’ll be caught,” Harry said. Hermione shrugged, “The worst that could happen, is I’ll get expelled,” Hermione said. Harry stared at her, thinking about how her priorities had changed over the years. “But-” Harry started, “just go, the wizarding world needs you” Hermione insisted, Harry nodded and steered Buckbeak away. Hermione tugged at her robes again, the fabric tore apart, finally setting Hermione free. How ironic, Hermione thought. The door opened with a crash, Macnair stepped forward, “You’re dead Black” he laughed, Hermione sighed, fearing her fate. “You- you, you let him escape” Macnair stuttered, once his eyes landed on Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes, “how could you tell?” she asked sarcastically. Macnair glared at her, “The minister  _ will _ hear about this” he said stomping out of the room.

“Now, Miss Granger, what do you have to say?” Fudge asked, Hermione crossed her arms, “I don’t think I have to say anything for setting an innocent man free,” she said. They were sitting in the headmaster’s office, Dumbledore was watching the two intently. “Cornelius, maybe it could be excused this once, she is a mere child after all,” Dumbledore said, “Excused?” the minister spluttered, “she let the most dangerous criminal in the wizarding world, escape! There is no excusing the consequences” Fudge said. “But, as you said, she is a child after all,” Fudge agreed, “Does that mean you won’t do anything to me?” Hermione asked, excitement building at the thought of getting away unscathed. “Oh no, something must be done about you, the question is what?” Fudge said, Hermione frowned, she looked at Dumbledore. “May I suggest suspension?” Dumbledore said, Hermione looked at the minister hopefully, suspension meant she’d be able to return to Hogwarts. “No, what Miss Granger did could endanger the world, and we still don’t know why she did it,” the minister said, Hermione was tempted to tell him Sirius was innocent, again, but her chances of staying at Hogwarts would probably increase if she didn’t argue. “Miss Granger you will be expelled,” Fudge said, Hermione’s eyes widened, “No! Minister isn’t there another way?” she asked. “It’s expulsion or interrogation under veritaserum,” Fudge said. Hermione sighed, veritaserum would do no good, she wasn’t exactly innocent. It would also reveal they’re misuse of time travel, something that wouldn’t be received well by the ministry. “Expulsion it is,” the minister said, and this time Hermione didn’t protest.

“This is all my fault, if I had just defeated the dementors we wouldn’t have had to use the time-turner,” Harry said, pacing around the common room. “It isn’t anyone’s fault Harry, it just happened” Hermione assured him, “I can’t believe you got expelled, no one’s going to believe it” Ron added, “I haven’t been expelled yet” Hermione reminded him. “So, what are you going to do after you do get expelled?” Ron asked a little too casually. “ I’m not sure, I think I’ll stay with my parents for a while,” Hermione said thoughtfully, “will you go to muggle school?” Harry asked, Hermione frowned, “to be honest I don’t think I’ll be able to go back into the muggle world like nothing happened. I’ll miss Hogwarts, so much” she said, as her eyes welled up with tears. She suddenly came to understand, she might never step foot in the castle again, never go on adventures with Harry and Ron, never again raise her hand during a lesson. Harry and Ron pulled her into a hug, and she shed a river of tears on their robes. “I’ll miss you too” she whispered, Harry and Ron agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

“Hermione! What are you doing here?” Mrs. Granger exclaimed once she saw her daughter on the doorstep. “I was expelled,” Hermione replied solemnly. “Come on Mione, tell us why you're really here,” Mr. Granger said with a smile. “I was expelled,” Hermione repeated, as she stepped inside the house. Mr. Granger looked at his wife, “For real?” Hermione’s mother asked, “Yes!” Hermione snapped. “What happened?” Mr. Granger asked, Hermione bit her lip, Sirius was well known in the muggle world as well, her parents would recognize him. She took a deep breath, they deserved to know the truth. “I let Sirius Black escape,” she said, her mother dropped the plate she was washing. “The mass murderer?” she asked, “He didn’t murder anyone! He’s innocent” Hermione said, her parents exchanged a look, did they think she was crazy? “Why don’t you go up to your room” her father suggested, Hermione sighed walking up the stairs, even her parents didn’t believe her. 

“Hermione, darling, come down, it’s dinner time” her mother called from downstairs, Hermione put down  _ Hogwarts a history  _ and walked downstairs, already missing the house tables of Hogwarts. “Do you need any help?” she asked Mrs. Granger, her mother smiled at her, “you can put the dishes on the table” Mrs. Granger said, handing Hermione a few plates. Hermione took the dishes and placed them on the table accordingly. “Hermione?” Mr. Granger said, “huh?” Hermione said, looking up from her mashed potatoes, though she didn’t stop twirling her fork through the potatoes. “Where do you plan on going to school?” her father asked, Hermione didn’t say anything, she didn’t want to disappoint her parents by telling them she didn’t want to go to muggle school. “How about that school you were supposed to go to before you got your Hogwarts letter? What was it called again?” Hermione’s mother asked, “Red creek high school, was it?” Mr. Granger replied. “Hermione? Do you want to go there?” Mrs. Granger asked, Hermione had stopped eating at this point, she was shaking slightly. “Mum, I’m not going to a new school” she finally said, trying to keep her voice steady. “What?” her father burst out, Hermione winced, she had been afraid of this reaction. “Now, no need to yell, I’m sure she’ll give us a very good reason,” Mrs. Granger said, sending a look towards her husband. “It’s just, the wizarding world completes me, and I’m not ready to let go of that, I don’t think I ever will be,” Hermione said, Mr. Granger looked outraged, but didn’t say anything. “But Hermione, you love reading, don’t you want to keep studying?” her mother asked, with a frown. Hermione had changed, everyone could agree on that, but her love for books stayed the same. “I can study on my own” she declared, Mr. Granger looked at Mrs. Granger, “you should think about it some more,” Hermione’s mother said, Hermione nodded, getting up from the table. 

It had been a few weeks since Hermione was expelled, and Mrs. Granger was Worried about her daughter. Hermione spent her days locked inside her room, only coming out to eat and go to the loo. Her room was a mess, books scattered everywhere, it was very surprising, Hermione was the most organized person Mrs. Granger knew- or used to know. These days she couldn’t seem to be able to recognize her own daughter. Hermione had never been the most social person, but she’d never been outright anti-social either. Her parents had tried to take her to so many foreign places, she had refused them all, even Egypt! Hermione had had a fascination of going to Egypt ever since her friend Ron and his family went. 

Mrs. Granger looked at the piece of paper in her hand, a phone number had been scribbled on it. She copied the number onto the telephone, hoping she got it right. Someone picked up the phone, “Hello?” Mrs. Granger said, “HELLO, WHO IS THIS?” A voice boomed through the receiver, Mrs. Granger moved the phone away from her ear. “ This is Emma Granger, Hermione’s mum, who are you?” Mrs. Granger asked with a frown. Perhaps the number was wrong, it had been a while. Mrs. Granger had gotten the number from the first time Ron had called Hermione, in the summer after their first year. “I’M RON WEASLEY, IS HERMIONE OKAY?” he shouted again, “Ron, you don’t have to shout,” Mrs. Granger said, for the sake of her ears, “I don’t? Sorry, I didn’t know, don’t really know how fellytone’s work”. Mrs. Granger sighed, not bothering to tell him it was actually  _ telephone _ . “Is Hermione okay?” Ron asked in concern, Mrs. Granger smiled, Hermione was lucky to have such great friends. “That’s why I called actually, she’s been cooped up in her room for weeks, doing nothing but reading” Hermione’s mother said, “that sounds pretty normal for her” Ron pointed out, “I know, but I’m still worried, she turned down all our offers to travel somewhere nice, and she refuses to enroll in a new school” Mrs. Granger said, with worry. “Hermione not wanting to go to school? You’re right that doesn’t sound like her” Ron agreed, “do you know what’s wrong with her?” Mrs. Granger asked. “I reckon she’s just a bit lonely, she could come here for the summer. We were going to ask her to come for the Quidditch world cup anyway,” Ron said, Mrs. Granger smiled, “If it’s ok with your mother, I’ll send her over a little early” Mrs. Granger said. “It’ll be fine,” Ron said, “Thanks Ron, Hermione will really appreciate this,” Mrs. Granger said, smiling for the first time in a while. “What are friends for?” Ron said before hanging up abruptly, Mrs. Granger sighed, wondering why wizards didn’t just use technology.

Hermione was sitting next to her window, trying to decide what to do with her life. Mrs. Granger opened the door, “I don’t want to go to Spain, mum” Hermione said directly, she was getting tired of turning down her parents. If she were honest, she’d been tempted to go to Egypt, but thought better of it. Those countries were far away from Hogwarts, and the rest of wizarding Britain. Hermione didn’t plan on moping around every day, like her mother seemed to think. She planned on seeing Dumbledore as soon as summer was over, she was going to help bring down Voldemort. She couldn’t deny the fact, she was a little lonely. “We’re not going to Spain,  _ we’re _ not going anywhere,” Mrs. Granger said, “we’re not?” a clearly surprised Hermione asked. “ _ We’re _ not, but you are,” Mrs. Granger said, with a bright smile, she seemed awfully happy to Hermione. “I don’t want to go,” Hermione said, instantly. “You don’t even know where it is,” her mother pointed out. “Where is it?” Hermione asked, not looking up from her book. “The Burrow,” Mrs. Granger said, Hermione stopped reading, “really?” she asked with wide eyes. Mrs. Granger nodded, “how …” Hermione trailed off, “I called Ron on the  _ fellytone _ ” Mrs. Granger laughed, Hermione joined her. “Will you and dad be ok?” Hermione asked, “we’ll be fine, you should enjoy yourself” Mrs. Granger assured her.

“Mum! Come on we’re going to be late” Hermione said in the car, “Hermione, it’s summer, not school, I don’t think you’ll be late,” Mrs. Granger said, making Hermione smile. “It’s on that hill, right?” Hermione’s mother asked, “yes,” Hermione said. Her mother squinted trying to see it, even though she knew the Burrow wasn’t visible to muggles. Mrs. Granger stopped right before they crashed into the burrow. “Did I park alright?” Mrs. Granger asked Hermione, who was gasping for breath. “It’s fine, a little close but fine” Hermione assured her. Hermione knocked on the door of the Burrow, it was Molly Weasley who opened it, “Hermione! It’s lovely to see you” she said, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. Mrs. Weasley was a second mother to Hermione, “it’s lovely to see you too, Mrs. Weasley” Hermione said, smiling. Mrs. Granger hadn’t seen her smile like that since the previous summer, it was nice to see her daughter smile. It was a little hurtful that Hermione didn’t smile like that around her, or her husband, but Mrs. Granger understood, Hermione needed to be with her own kind. “I’ll be going, take care of yourself Hermione” Mrs. Granger said, “Thanks mum,” Hermione said, throwing herself at her mother, Mrs. Granger smiled.

“Ginny, show Hermione to your room,” Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter, before the other Weasley’s had a chance to talk to her. “You can all talk to her once she’s rested,” Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny nodded, climbing up the stairs, Hermione followed her to the first-floor landing. Ginny led her to a small room, above the kitchen, the walls were painted pink, covered with various posters. Hermione recognized the weird sisters, but couldn’t place the woman on another poster. Ginny saw her staring, “that’s Gwenog Jones, beater for the Holyhead Harpies,” Ginny said, Hermione almost rolled her eyes. Hermione wasn’t the biggest fan of Quidditch, but maybe it was time she learned how to play, without Hogwarts, her life would certainly be dull. “Ginny, you play Quidditch, right,” Hermione said, “Yeah, it’s the best game ever! Why don’t you like it?” she asked, “I’ve decided to give it a shot, could you teach me?” Hermione asked, “You want  _ me _ to teach you?” Ginny asked in a shocked tone. “Yes,” Hermione said, “this is going to be bloody brilliant, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be the best player in your dorm- I mean your age- I mean you’ll be better than before,” Ginny said, turning red. Hermione laughed, “you shouldn’t swear,” she said, “you need to lighten up,” Ginny said. Hermione hadn’t seen this side of Ginny before, she always thought she was more of a shy person, then again Hermione had only seen her in Harry’s presence, and everyone knew Ginny fancied Harry, that was probably why she stayed so silent. She liked this Ginny, she was more fun than I-like- the-boy-who-lived Ginny. “Do you want the bed or the ground?” Ginny asked, “I’m not going to waste my sleeping bag, I’ll take the ground,” Hermione said, unrolling her sleeping bag.

* * *

“Mum, Hermione and I will be outside!” Ginny yelled, running out to the orchard with Hermione in tow. “Wait, you run really fast” Hermione said, gulping down air, her hands on her knees helping her keep balance. “We haven't even made it to the shed yet!” Ginny exclaimed, after a lot of pulling and tugging they made it to the shed. “What broom do you ride?” Ginny asked, opening the door of the wooden shed. “Um…” Hermione trailed off, she didn’t really know many broom models, besides the two Harry had had, the Firebolt and Nimbus 2000. “You don’t know any, do you?” Ginny asked, with a smirk. “No, I need to rub it in” Hermione muttered. “I use a Cleansweep three, Fred and George have Cleansweep five’s” the Weasley girl stated, “A Bluebottle is probably best for beginners. It’s said to be safe and reliable” Ginny assured Hermione, who relaxed a bit. “But, I reckon it’s too slow for you” Ginny said, “Too slow for _ me _ ?” Hermione spluttered, Ginny nodded, “regardless of what you think, you’re not that bad,” she said, “Here take this” Ginny said, handing Hermione a broom. The handle was dark brown oak, it felt smooth and satisfactory, the bristles flowed in one direction, occasionally a stray bristle stuck out here and there.  _ Oakshaft 79  _ the name of the broom was carved onto the handle, “that’s an Oakshaft 79, Charlie used it before going to Hogwarts, and getting a Cleansweep” Ginny informed her, Hermione inhaled sharply, Charlie Weasley was legendary in Gryffindor’s Quidditch history. According to Wood, he could have played internationally if he wanted. “Are you sure he won’t mind?” Hermione asked with a frown, “trust me, he’ll be more glad  _ you _ actually got on a broom” Ginny grinned. “Alright,” Hermione said, nervously, “but I’ll have to warn you, brooms don’t listen to me” she warned Ginny, “just do it,” Ginny said. “Up,” Hermione said, the broom moved a little, but refused to go up. Hermione sighed, “Up,” she said again, this time it rose in the air, before falling flat on the ground. “Hermione! Ginny! Lunch!” Mrs. Weasley yelled from the house, “we can try again after lunch” Ginny suggested, “I don’t know, if I couldn’t do it at Hogwarts why would I be able to do it now?” Hermione asked, “Hogwarts has  _ Shooting stars _ , those things are ancient, I’ve seen butterflies fly past them. And you’re not who you used to be, when a person changes their performance on the field changes too” Ginny said fiercely, “Thanks, Ginny” Hermione said, smiling, a smile Ginny wholeheartedly returned.

“So, Hermione, what have you and Ginny been up to?” Fred asked, shoveling ham pie into his mouth. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Mrs. Weasley said, taking a bite of chicken. “ _ You _ just did that,” George pointed out, earning a glare from his mother. “Ginny’s teaching me Quidditch'' Hermione said, “ _ what? _ ” Ron said, spilling a glass of water on his plate. “Honestly, is it that surprising Ron?” Hermione asked, “for you? Yes,'' Ron said. “Since I’m not going to Hogwarts, I decided to give other things a shot,” Hermione said, shooting Ron a dirty look. “Can we come?” Ron asked, “ok,” Ginny said with a shrug, “what broom did you give her? Please tell me it’s not mine, she’ll break it before this week ends” Ron said with worry. “I gave her Charlie’s old Oakshaft,” Ginny said, “are you mad? He doesn’t let anyone touch that! Except you, but you’re his favorite sister” Fred exclaimed, “I’m his  _ only _ sister” Ginny said. “Are you all on diet? Eat!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, no one liked an angry Mrs. Weasley, the food was gone within a few minutes.

“Let’s see how far you’ve come,” George said, out on the orchard. He was twirling his broom with one hand. “Up,” Hermione said to the broom on the floor, like before it flew a few inches before dropping on the ground. “Well, it’s better than before” Ron shrugged, Hermione pouted. “We’re going to play some Quidditch, wanna play,” Fred asked, “no, we’ll play after I teach Hermione to actually ride a broom,” Ginny said, as her brothers took off on their brooms. 

Hermione yawned, “Dopplebeater defense?” Ginny asked, “when both beaters strike the Bludger at the same time” Hermione said, Ginny checked off something on her list. “Spiral dive?” Ginny continued, Hermione rolled her eyes, she could’ve guessed that even if they hadn’t been studying for the last hour. “Descending sharply, in a spiral fashion,” she said. “Last one, Wronski feint” Ginny said, Hermione frowned trying to remember the exact words Ginny had said. “Fake diving for the snitch” she said, unable to remember. “Close enough” Ginny shrugged. “Well, Hermione, you remembered all the moves and tactics, and you’re- decent on a broom,” Ginny said with a smile, “thanks Ginny, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you,” Hermione said, “I have a few things in mind,” Ginny said. “I won’t ask,” Hermione said, with a laugh.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny’s room, when Fred and George came around. “What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, “we wanted to ask, if you or Ginny wanted to try some sweets,” Fred said, holding out a rainbow-coloured sweet. “Don’t eat it, Hermione! It has something to with  _ Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes _ ” Ginny said. “What?” Hermione said, then blushed at how dumb she sounded. “ _ Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes _ is our calling, our business” Fred said, Hermione gave him a confused look, “he means, it’s our joke shop” George added. “A joke shop? It does seem to fit you” Hermione said thoughtfully, “Thanks, wish mum would understand” Fred said. Hermione winced, imagining Mrs. Weasley’s reaction. “Do you want to try it? We need test subjects” George said, Hermione glared at him, “What does it do?” she asked, ignoring his question. “It’s called,  _ Ton-Tongue Toffee _ , it makes your tongue grow” Fred explained, “that's clever, what did you use? An Engorgement charm?” she asked, “Yes” George said. 

The week flew by, Hermione felt a weight lift from her chest, her days were spent learning Quidditch with the Weasleys, listening to Ginny go on and on about Harry and learning the spells Fred and George used on their products. Bill and Charlie arrived sometime during the week, Charlie was happy to lend his broom to Hermione, and ended up giving her lectures on flying. The Quidditch world cup was around the corner, it was time for Harry to arrive. Hermione didn’t go to pick him up, neither did Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. 

The minute Fred and George stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione knew something was up. They were both smiling devilishly, ear to ear. “What did you do?” she asked, “Nothing, nothing at all” George denied. “Come on, or I’ll have to tell your mum,” Hermione said, her curiosity piqued. “We may have dropped a Ton Tongue Toffee in front of Harry’s cousin” Fred smirked, “You didn’t!” Hermione exclaimed frowning, doing that could get them in trouble with the ministry. “What did he do?” Ginny asked, “we didn’t stay long enough to see,” George said, as Ron emerged from the flames. “We’re hoping he’ll eat it,” Fred added. They waited a while before Harry and Mr. Weasley arrived. “What took you so long?” Ron asked, “someone dropped wizard sweets in front of muggles” he said, glaring at Fred and George, “did his tongue grow?” Fred asked. “It was two feet before they let me shrink it,” Mr. Weasley said, “but, your mother will be hearing about this” Mr. Weasley said. “Hearing about what?” Mrs. Weasley asked, walking towards them. “Ron, let's show Harry upstairs,” Hermione said awkwardly, “He knows where it is,” Ron said, Hermione and Ginny, sighed, Pulling Harry and Ron upstairs. On their way to Ron’s room, Hermione heard a sound coming from Ginny’s room. “You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute,” She said, before leaving the others. The window in Ginny’s room was shut tight, a bird was outside. His feathers were black with a small patch of white was near his neck, his beak was enormous, and coloured orange. The bird was hitting the window with his beak, a toucan Hermione remembered distantly, she opened the window, the bird jumped in and handed Hermione a letter. It was addressed to her, the handwriting seemed familiar, but Hermione couldn’t place where she had seen it. Just as she unfolded the parchment, the toucan flew off. Hermione ignored it and went on to read the letter.

_ Hermione, _

_ Dumbledore has asked to speak to you, and it somehow involves me. Send your reply, don’t use the bird I sent, it’s not capable of telling left from right. _

_ How is Harry? I’ve heard from him, but he thinks he’s fine as long as he’s alive. _

_ I’m sorry I got you expelled by the way. _

_ And Dumbledore said not to tell anyone. _

_ Sirius _

Sirius? Why would he be involved in anything Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about? She decided to reply later.

“Where have you been Hermione?” Harry asked, he and Ron were sitting on Ron’s bed with orange bed sheets. Ron's whole room was an overdose of orange, the walls were covered with posters of Chudley Cannons. Ginny was seated on the floor, Hermione sat down next to her. “I just got a letter from-mum” Hermione lied, catching herself on time. Sirius had said not to tell anyone, she bit her lower lip, she didn’t like keeping secrets from Harry and Ron. “I sent Errol to ask her how Crookshanks is doing” Hermione said, in reality, she hadn’t thought of her dear cat in weeks, but it served for a good cover story. “Hermione, who will you support tomorrow?” Harry asked, “Bulgaria,” Hermione said, Harry looked surprised. “So you actually know who’s playing?” he asked, “I know a lot more than you think” Hermione replied, sending Ginny a grateful look. 

“We’ll see who knows what, at the world cup,” Harry said,

“You’re on” Hermione replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything, this story will follow cannon but a lot of the details and scenes will be different, and especially the dialogue will be different. Yes, I know learning quidditch is very out of character for Hermione, but I am a quidditch fan and I really like the idea of Hermione on a broom.  
> PS: I ask everyone to be patient with this story, it takes me a lot of time to write a chapter to perfection. Therefore, expect updates once in two or three weeks. And if you're wondering about the pairing, then I don’t know yet. Just know it won’t be Ron/Hermione.  
> Also which one do you guys like better Harry/Hermione OR Fred/Hermione OR Oliver Wood/Hermione?  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! -Lili


End file.
